Kaitlyn Holmes
| race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = None | occupation = Gunsmith/Armorer | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Yūrei Ōkoku | relatives = Oliver Holmes (father) Allison Holmes (mother) Genesis Holmes (sister) | education = Aether School | shikai = None | bankai = None }} Kaitlyn Holmes is the daughter of Oliver Holmes and older sister of Genesis Holmes. She serves as a gunsmith and the founder of the Taikodansō Company in Yūrei Ōkoku. Personality Kaitlyn, in contrast to her father, is generally light-hearted, mature, and friendly. She exhibits an aura of pleasantry and politeness, positive as possible towards the people she meets. She holds a moderate sense of morality, often serving as the voice of reason and integrity to keep her particular band in line. At the same time, she is a competent business woman and takes it upon herself to be a model boss for her subordinates. She does not tolerate being cheated and will be quick to root them out of her store. She has a heavy interest in music, particularly the genre of alternative metal. Particularly when she is around her family, she exhibits a certain extent of sarcasm and snarkish attitude due to their eccentric behavior. It is not uncommon for her to be working in the field and listening to music on a portable device, as she claims it to keep her "in the mood". She takes pride in her gun-making abilities, but does not hesitate on accepting help if she feels as if she needs it - a trait that resulted in several successful transactions with the Spiritsmith. Unlike her family, who has at least had a minor sense of enjoyment when in the field of battle, Kaitlyn holds negative attitude for war and those who participate in it. Nevertheless, she will allow herself to resort to violence in the event that someone or something close to her is in grave danger. Because of her status as a regular Soul, she is not someone who fights honorably or even favorably. Rarely will she ever engage her opponents in direct combat if she can avoid it. But even in cases where she is forced to come face-to-face with an enemy, she will still use "dirty" tactics in order to gain the upper hand. Genesis Holmes in particular holds negativity towards Kaitlyn for it. But even in the usage of underhanded fighting, she demonstrates extensive knowledge, intelligence, and adaptability to the situation at hand. Because of her craftiness and cunning, she is a considerable threat to anyone who she deems an enemy of her (or her family). History Kaitlyn was the daughter of Oliver Holmes and his wife Allison, born in Aether alongside her sister Genesis. As the eldest daughter, she was treated with much more attention. Swept up in the spoils of her parents, she failed to notice her sister's bitterness towards her for it despite spending more time with her than Oliver and Allison would have. Kaitlyn held a strong attachment towards Allison, and was thus strongly affected by her death in combat. However, such a tragedy would be nothing compared to the attack on an Aethean Military HQ that she, Genesis and Oliver was present on during the sister's teen years. The assault by enemy forces left her family scattered. During the midst of the battle, she attempted to find her way through to her family. But because of her inability to navigate through the base, she was unable to find her sister and father in time. As a result, she was left behind. She narrowly escaped the burning blaze, but was severely traumatized as a result. Synopsis Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recovery Equipment Ethereal Stasis Medallion: A medallion Kaitlyn created for the use of personal defense. Because she is a normal Soul, she anticipates enemies willing to cut her down before unleashing any spiritual or projectile attacks against her. When an enemy is within physical contact of her while this is active, its body will go into instant paralysis. Muscle around the joints will be destroyed, replacing themselves with bone and rendering a target effectively crippled. Kaitlyn can then release a blast of light-like energy to dispatch her target, which is powerful enough to disintegrate the flesh of whatever it touches. Powers & Abilities Master Marksmanship Specialist: Kaitlyn's skill in gun play, as with her other family members, is very high and notable in the field of combat due to her having been taught by Oliver herself. Her skill is to the point where she can accurately pinpoint and snipe targets without the need for a spotter. This is first demonstrated when she snipes Oliver's noose just before it breaks his neck.The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry Keen Intellect: Kaitlyn's position as a normal Soul requires her to think several steps ahead of her enemy in contrast to her more superpowered members of her family. A testament is her ability to have remain undetected by the Aether Military, disguising herself as a simple hotel attendant. She also sports a heavy knowledge of weaponry, having ran her own business as an armorer and a gunsmith.The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry Trivia Quotes References Category:Female Category:Inner Circle Category:Humans Category:Human